Lilly loses her brother
by creekfreak
Summary: Liily grieves over her brother death....I came up with this idea after I lose my brother 6 weeks ago. I hope you guys like this. Please R


I came up with this idea after I lose my brother 6 weeks ago. I hope you guys like this. Please R&R  
  
  
Lilly Leery sat at the edge of her brother bed it had been years since he been in this room, but still it was his room. The room he had grown up in. The room where he would watch movies with her when he would come home for breaks. The room she had told him that she had fallen in love with Alex. She remembers how he laughed at it, but not a laugh that he was laughing at her. A laugh that meant he knew what she was going though.  
He didn't give her advice, but instead just said to do what she thinks was the best to do. She would love it so much if her brother could be here right now, because her and Alex were finally together. She wanted to let her brother know that he was right. That sometime you just have to wait find your true love. She didn't believe him in till now, and now it was too late to tell him.  
"Lilly dear we have to go now," said Gail standing in the doorway.  
"I be down in a minute," said Lilly. She wanted to do something before leaving.  
"Okay your father and I will wait outside for you," said Gail.  
Lilly waited until her mother had left and took out an old photo album that was sitting in Dawson's bookcase. She took out four pictures. One picture was of Dawson and Joey sitting in the rowboat talking when they were in middle school. Another one was of Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Jen, and Jack it was taken the summer after there freshman year of college. The third picture was of Dawson's wedding day. He had finally found his true love married just a few months. The last picture was dear to her heart. It was a picture of Dawson and herself at her 16th birthday party.   
She put the four pictures in her pocketbook and went down to the car. Lilly couldn't even look at her parents knowing that the pain she felt was nothing compare to the pain that they were feeling. The whole ride she just sat there looking at the window. The roads that she had traveled so many times seem so different today. It was as though everything had change.  
As Mitch parked the car Lilly sat there for a few minutes not really wanted to get out because she knew once she walked into the room she was going to have to face that it was true. She couldn't do that. She couldn't face that her brother was gone.  
Lilly finally got out of the car when she saw Gretchen sitting in her car crying. She couldn't image how she was feeling right now. She walked over to the passenger side and got in. "Hey," said Lilly.  
"Hey," said Gretchen.  
There was no word spoken between the two of them, but they knew what each another was trying and feeling at the second. They were both scared upset and not wanting to believe he was really gone.  
"We better get going inside," said Lilly.  
"Yeah," said Gretchen.  
They walked into the funeral home. Lilly walked over to the casket and looked at her brother. She started to cry, but she got out the four pictures that she had taken out of the book.   
"Dawson I love you so much and I'm going to miss you so much. You were more then a brother to me you were my best friend. Even though there was 18 years between us. I felt as though we could talk, and you help me though so much. I want you to have something. I want you to have the picture of Joey and yourself. I know how much she meant to you. She was your soul mate and believe me you only get one of those. Then I found the picture of Joey, Pacey, Jen, Jack and yourself I thought you would like that so that you can be close to your best friends. Then I have your wedding picture Dawson I know that was one of the happiest times of you life. Maybe next to when you won an Oscar." Lilly laughed a little. "Dawson this last picture is one of the best time in my life. It my 16th birthday party. I will never forget that night. You made me see just how much Alex meant to me."  
Lilly put the picture under his hand then held his hand. "Dawson my life will never be the same without you in it, but I know you would want me to me happy with my life. So I promise I will try and be happy for you. Dawson I love you."  
Lilly gave him a kiss then walked out into the other room. Her parents were standing there with Gretchen crying. She just gave her parents and Gretchen a big hug.  
  
  
  
the end 


End file.
